Watch Out For The Guy You Like!
by Kim Sooyeon
Summary: Sekuel. Ryeowook jadian dengan Yesung saat mabuk? yewook/BL/DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

~Watch Out For The Guy You Like!~

Disclaimer: This fiction is MINE! the casts are not T^T

Warning: BL. Don't Like? Don't Read!

Pairing: YeWook

Summary: Ryeowookie sedang kasmaran? Ryeowookie sedang menaksir seseorang? Dia ingin bicara hal yang penting dengan orang itu? Astaga Tuhan! Yang benar saja! Tidak mungkin kan orang yang Teuki hyung Heechul hyung dan Shindong maksud adalah aku? Seorang Kim Jongwoon?

***a/n: Original Idea Belongs To Hiro Mashima**

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Bosannya!" keluhku sembari menggendong Choco kemudian melemparnya ke udara, kemudian menangkapnya dan melemparnya lagi, seperti bayi. anjing kecil itu hanya menggonggong pasrah dipermainkan olehku seperti itu. aku tertawa senang melihatnya.

"Astaga hyung! Kau tega sekali pada anjing Hyukkie!" seru Donghae seraya merebut Choco dari tanganku. Otomatis aku cemberut dibuatnya.

"Mentang-mentang Choco badannya kecil!" cibir Donghae seraya mengelus-elus Choco pelan

"Biar saja! mumpung pemiliknya tidak ada!" ujarku cuek. Habis, aku tidak ada kerjaan, sih. Kalau saja ada anjingku disini, atau minimal kura-kuraku lah, jadi kan aku ada teman mainnya! Sialnya semua binatang peliharaanku itu kutinggal di rumah sedang aku berada di dorm saat ini. Mau pulang, mobil sedang seenaknya dipinjam Teuki hyung untuk belanja. Huh dasar pelit! Tidak mau pakai bensin sendiri!

"Donghae-ya hyung bosan. main yuk!" ajakku

"Main apa? Scrabble mau?" tawarnya

"Mwo? Scrabble? Bisa makin bosan aku!" tolakku. Yang benar saja! masa orang bosan disuruh main scrabble! Main ular tangga kek! Baca majalah Playboy kek! Nonton video di laptopnya Eunhyuk kek! Ups! Tidak boleh dong ya?!

"Habis yang ada Cuma itu. kemarin satu set monopoli dibakar habis sama Heechul hyung waktu mengamuk. Satu set ular tangga dirusak dengan Heebum. Boneka pemberian fans sih masih ada! Tapi masa kita mau main boneka?" ujar Donghae lagi, melepaskan Choco dari pangkuannya yang kini tengah sibuk mencari-cari tempatnya untuk pipis. Uh kuharap dia tidak pipis di kakiku. Di ranjang Eunhyuk boleh.

Ya ampun sejak kapan aku ketularan Kyuhyun jadi sejahat ini? -_-

"Ish tidak majikan tidak peliharaannya sama saja!" umpatku.

Donghae hanya mengedikkan bahu kemudian mencuekkanku dan memilih sibuk dengan ponselnya. Aku melihatnya senyam-senyum didepan ponselnya. Sudah gila ya anak itu?

"Kau ngapain sih?" tanyaku sambil mengintip ponselnya

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya habis baca mention dari ELF." Jawabnya tak berhenti tersenyum. Aku mengernyit. Memangnya seru sekali ya isi mentionnya?

"Apa yang mereka bilang? Paling-paling Cuma memujimu tampan!" cibirku. Huh memangnya Cuma dia yang ganteng? Aku lebih ganteng!

"Ada yang bilang begitu, ada juga yang memasang-masangkanku dengan Hyukkie." Jawab Donghae acuh tak acuh, terlalu fokus melihat layar ponselnya sendiri.

"Oh tentang pairing-pairingan itu ya? ternyata couple itu masih berlaku sampai sekarang ya?" sahutku, mengingat couple jaman mini drama dulu. Mengingat adegan-adegan disana membuatku merinding sendiri.

"Tentu saja. couple itu akan tetap ada hingga selamanya!"

"Selamanya? Kau bicara seperti mau-mau saja dipasangkan dengan anak monyet itu sampai selamanya. Jangan-jangan kau benaran suka dengannya ya!" godaku sembari tertawa terbahak-bahak

"Hyung!" amuk Donghae malu. Loh kok dia malu-malu begitu? Jangan-jangan benaran lagi dia suka sama monster yadong itu? ya ampun aku baru tahu!

"Hyung sendiri bagaimana? Hyung juga punya couple sendiri kan?!" sahutnya mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Uh Ryeowookie? Yah, mereka sering sekali memasang-masangkan aku dengannya. Padahal kan mana mungkin..meskipun dia imut-imut seperti cewek tapi kan dia itu teman satu grup, jadi mana bisa!" jawabku jujur

"He imut? Hayoo..hyung sebut-sebut Ryeowook imut, hyung naksir juga ya sama dia?" Donghae balas menggodaku. Sontak wajahku merah padam.

"Mwo?! Kau gila ya!" seruku sembari memukul kepalanya.

"Aduh! Kenapa sih hyung suka main pukul! Ntar aku ketularan begonya hyung loh!" gerutunya

"Hya kau ini!" murkaku lagi

Krekk (?)

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka dari luar, menghentikan pertengkaran mini kami. Ah aku harap itu Teuki hyung yang mengembalikan kunci mobilku!

"Annyeong!" sebuah suara cempreng menyapa pendengaranku. Yah, rupanya Ryeowook. Ya sudah deh. Gangguin anak itu saja. lumayan menghibur...

"Dari mana kau?" tanyaku menghampirinya

"Dari supermarket!" balasnya seraya mengemasi barang belanjaannya. Aku mengecek isi salah satu kantong plastik yang dibawanya. Hmm ada mentega, ada cokelat, ada gula, ada semut (loh?)

"Yesung hyung,"

Aku tersentak. Tangan Ryeowook tiba-tiba saja bertengger (?) di atas tanganku sendiri. aku mendongak dan mendapatinya memerhatikan wajahku dengan serius. Suaranya saat memanggilku tadi terdengar agak mendesah (?)

"N-ne?" jawabku gugup. Loh kok aku jadi nervous begini didepan Ryeowook? Memangnya apa yang terjadi? Ini kan Cuma Ryeowook! Kenapa aku jadi nervous tiba-tiba?!

"A-aku.." dia menunduk malu-malu. Astaga jantungku berdegup kencang dibuatnya. Aku selalu tahu dan pernah bilang bahwa Ryeowook itu memang tingkahnya suka malu-malu seperti anak gadis. Aku memang tahu itu dan ini bukan pertama kalinya aku melihatnya begitu. Tapi kenapa sekarang aku jadi deg-degan tidak karuan begini melihatnya?

Oh shit! Aku teringat godaan Donghae barusan. Sialan kau Donghae kau pasti menyumpahi hyung yang tidak-tidak!

"Ke-kenapa?" tanyaku pelan, ikutan malu-malu kucing. Shit! Kenapa aku ikutan malu-malu juga sepertinya?! Ini tidak benar! Ini pasti efek dari omongan asal Donghae tadi! iya pasti begitu!

"Yesung-ah! Ini kunci mobilmu!" seruan Teuki hyung mengagetkan kami. Otomatis kami mengakhiri momen saling pandang memandang seperti tadi. momen yang aku yakin jika fans melihatnya pasti mereka langsung berteriak-teriak kegirangan sampai gendang telingaku pecah.

"Gomawo ne!" sahut Teuki hyung lagi. aku saja baru tahu dia sudah pulang. Aku tidak mendengar kedatangannya.

"Ne." Jawabku pelan, kemudian terbirit-birit kabur. Bisa kurasakan wajahku yang memanas. Astaga kenapa aku ini? Kurasa aku harus mandi dengan air es sepulang nanti!

.

.

.

Aku duduk bersandar pada dinding sembari meneguk sebotol air mineralku. Huh lelah rasanya. Kami sedang break latihan dance sekarang ini. Tapi 20 menit lagi kami harus lanjut latihan lagi.

Aku berusaha mengatur napas sembari mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Kulihat di pojok kanan ruangan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sibuk dua-duaan seperti orang pacaran. Kenapa aku bilang seperti orang pacaran? Karena dari tingkah Sungmin yang dengan telaten mengelap keringat di dahi Kyuhyun dengan handuk layaknya istri (?) yang berbakti pada suaminya sementara Kyuhyun senyum-senyum gaje dibuatnya. Di sudut kiri Eunhyuk dan Donghae asyik bercanda berdua. Ah aku jadi teringat senyum malu-malu Donghae yang kemarin. Apa benar ya dia suka sama Eunhyuk?

Hah ya sudahlah bukan urusanku.

Kulihat lagi ke sampingku. Terlihat Shindong sedang asyik menggosip dengan Teuki hyung dan Heechul hyung. Sepertinya seru sekali, terlihat dari ekspresi mereka. Aku memutuskan untuk mencuri dengar.

"APA?! Yang benar saja!"

"Iya aku serius! Sepertinya Ryeowookie memang sedang kasmaran tuh!"

"Tahu dari mana?!"

"Dia bilang sejak kemarin dia ingin bertemu dan berbicara dengan seseorang mengenai sesuatu yang penting. Dari lagaknya yang malu-malu mau begitu saja sudah ketahuan kalau dia seperti mau menyatakan cinta atau apa!"

"Wah aku tidak menyangka.."

"Tapi siapa kira-kira yang dia taksir ya..."

Aku membeku.

Ryeowookie sedang kasmaran? Ryeowookie sedang menaksir seseorang? Dia ingin bicara hal yang penting dengan orang itu?

Aku jadi teringat kejadian kemarin. Sepertinya dia hendak bilang sesuatu padaku, tapi terlihat sulit baginya untuk mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Masih bisa kuingat bagaimana caranya memanggilku, senyum malu-malu serta rona merah di pipinya...

Astaga Tuhan! Yang benar saja! masa sih?! Tapi bagaimana bisa?! Mana mungkin!

Tidak mungkin kan orang yang Teuki hyung Heechul hyung dan Shindong maksud adalah aku? Seorang Kim Jongwoon?

...Kan?

"Hyung!"

Gubrakk!

"Aw!" rintihku. Aduh kepalaku sakit sekali. gara-gara seseorang tak bertanggung jawab yang mengagetkanku sehingga membuatku kejedot dinding!

"Aduh mianhae. Sakit ya?" sahut suara itu. aku baru saja hendak protes tapi begitu kulihat siapa tersangka yang sudah seenaknya menabrakku tadi, sontak tubuhku membeku.

Kim Ryeowook.

"Eh? Err...tidak apa-apa. Hehe.." tawaku gugup.

"Hyung aku mau bilang sesuatu." Ujarnya tiba-tiba bernada serius

"N-ne? Katakan saja."

"Tidak sekarang! tidak disini juga.." serunya mendadak kikuk

"Loh kenapa?" tanyaku heran

"Habisnya..malu..." dia menundukkan kepalanya lagi. semburat pink di kedua pipinya terlihat makin jelas kini.

Astaga astaga astaga.

Ada apa iniiiiii?!

"Eh?!"

"Aku..kuharap hyung mau datang ke lantai 12 nanti malam. Kira-kira jam 8-an lah! Saat itu semua member sedang ada jadwal jadi nanti hanya akan ada hyung dan aku," sahut Ryeowook lagi, kemudian terkekeh malu

Deg!

"ha-hanya..hyung dan..kau?" tanyaku terbata-bata

"Ne. Nanti datang ya! aku tunggu!" serunya bernada riang, kemudian beranjak pergi begitu saja. meninggalkanku yang hanya dapat melongo kaget.

Ryeowook tersenyum malu-malu didepanku. Mengaku bahwa dia punya sesuatu untuk dikatakan. Memintaku mendatanginya saat hanya akan ada kami sendirian...

Tidak salah lagi! dia pasti mau menyatakan cintanya padakuuuuuu!

Ummaaaa apa yang harus Jongwoonnie lakukaaaan?! T-T

.

.

.

Kupatut bayanganku di depan cermin sembari merapikan tatanan rambutku. Aku berdecak puas ketika kurasa penampilanku malam ini sudah sempurna. Siapapun pasti akan jatuh hati dibuatnya! Hahaha aku yakin sekali! apalagi Ryeo-

"Gyaaaaah!" pekikku, berusaha membuyarkan lamunan melanturku. Kubanting sisirku ke lantai, yang naasnya malah memantul ke arah kakiku.

"Aduh sakit! Aduh aduh!" rintihku. Oh sial sekali.

Aku duduk di atas tempat tidurku dengan kaku. Kenapa aku malah berdandan rapi begini?! Seperti mau kencan saja! aku kan hanya akan bertemu dengan Ryeowook! Itu saja! kenapa harus repot-repot rapi-rapi! Waktu masih sekamar denganku saja dia sudah pernah melihatku bangun tidur dengan rambut kusut seakan tertiup angin badai, kaos dan boxer lusuh dan dengan liur yang menetes di sudut mulutku.

Omona. Lelaki seperti aku kah yang kau taksir itu, Ryeowook-ah?! -_-

Aduh bagaimana ini aku gugup setengah mati! Aku tahu kami itu couple, tapi itu kan hanya bohong-bohongan! Dibuat SM untuk lucu-lucuan saja! fan service! Apa selama ini Ryeowook memandangnya berbeda? Diam-diam dia menginginkan hal yang lebih? Begitu?

Oh demi muka kuda Siwon mana mungkin aku bisa menerima cintanya begitu saja! aku tidak pernah memandang Ryeowook seperti itu! dia adalah teman satu grupku jadi mana bisa aku berpacaran dengannya!

Tapi kenapa aku jadi tidak yakin akan orientasi seksualku saat ini? Uh ini semua gara-gara anak itu!

Memang sih dia imut-imut. Tubuhnya juga sudah lumayan bagus dan cukup berbentuk. Seksi lah. Rambut cokelat mudanya yang halus, bola mata cokelat karamelnya yang mempunyai sorot polos dan jernih, nada bicaranya yang selalu ceria dan kekanakkan, gerak tubuhnya yang lincah, suara tenornya yang begitu merdu. Belum lagi sifat lembut dan penuh perhatiannya, senyum manisnya, dan...dan...

Astaga demi lemak di tubuh Shindong sebentar lagi umma harus mendaftarkanku ke rumah sakit jiwa! Aku bisa gila gara-gara bocah bernama Kim Ryeowook itu! kenapa aku jadi memikirkannya seperti ini?! Apa yang harus kulakukan?!

.

.

"Ryeowookie?" panggilku ragu saat menyadari bahwa tak kudapati seorangpun di dorm. Suasana begitu sepi. Kemana dia?

"Hyung, masuk ke kamarku!" terdengar suaranya dari arah dalam kamar.

Glek!

Aku menelan ludah dengan gugup. Oke, ini dia!

Kuraih gagang pintu itu perlahan dan kubuka. Suara deritnya yang memecah keheningan seakan menggedor jantungku. Dengan berdebar-debar aku melangkah ke dalam kamar, sambil kucari-cari sosok Ryeowook didalam ruangan yang gelap itu.

Grep!

Kurasakan seseorang menarik tanganku kemudian mendorongku hingga aku terbaring di tempat tidur begitu saja. masih bingung, aku hanya dapat terpaku di tempat. Terutama saat kulihat Ryeowook berdiri di ujung ranjang dengan hanya sebuah boxer tipis yang melekat di tubuhnya. Tubuh bagian atasnya telanjang, membuat dada bidang dan abs yang mulai tercetak di perutnya itu terlihat jelas di mataku.

"Hyungghhh..." desahnya seksi, membuat pipiku merona dan wajahku memanas. Dengan perlahan ia merangkak ke atas tubuhku, mengelus wajahku dengan lembut.

"Ayo kita membuat 30 bayi bersama-sama.." ajaknya, menatapku dalam. Aku hanya dapat terpaku disana, mengangguk patuh seperti terhipnotis...

.

.

"GYAAAAA!" aku kembali menjerit, berusaha mengusir lamunan jorok itu dari kepala besarku.

"Jongwoon-ah berhenti mengkhayal yang tidak-tidak! Berhenti! Hal seperti itu tidak akan terjadi oke?!" ucapku pada diriku sendiri. aku menepuk-nepuk pipiku yang memerah malu itu. menarik napas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya dengan keras. Kuambil ponsel dan kunci mobil dari atas meja. Tak lupa kumasukkan dompet ke dalam saku.

Oke ini dia. Ayo pergi!

.

.

.

"Hyungie! Aku disini!"

Aku hampir saja jatuh tersandung begitu mendengar seruan itu di telingaku. Aku baru saja sampai di dorm. Baru saja memencet password, kemudian masuk dan menutup pintunya. Belum aku membuka sepatuku, Ryeowook sudah menyadari kedatanganku dan menyuruhku untuk menyusulnya. Wajahku kembali memanas begitu teringat lamunan aneh yang barusan menyergap pikiranku. Oke mungkin aku kebanyakan membaca majalah dewasa pemberian Eunhyuk dan Teuki hyung.

"ne!" jawabku sekenanya sambil membuka sepatu. Dengan jantung berdebar-debar aku masuk ke dalam dorm. Suara Ryeowook tadi terdengar dari arah dapur. Bukan dari kamar seperti yang kukhayalkan. Yah, itu kan Cuma khayalan saja. mana mungkin kan itu jadi nyata, Ryeowook tiba-tiba menyergapku dan mengajakku membuat bayi! Dasar gila!

Dan ketika sampai di dapur, aku terpaku. Kulihat Ryeowook disana berdiri dengan celemek penuh noda tepung dan coklat. Di tangannya terdapat secetak kue yang hendak dimasukkannya ke dalam sebuah kotak.

Eh? Kue?

"Ada apa ini?" tanyaku bingung

"Hehehe..aku hanya ingin memberi hyung kue ini, kok. Aku baru dapat resepnya jadi ingin coba-coba. Tapi aku malu kalau-kalau ternyata rasanya tidak enak. Jadi baru hyung saja yang tahu. Aku ingin hyung yang pertama mencicipinya. Ini sudah kubungkuskan didalam kotak. Hyung bisa membawanya pulang!" jelasnya panjang lebar dengan gaya polos khasnya.

Aku terdiam lama, membiarkan otakku berusaha memproses makna dari kalimat-kalimat yang baru saja diucapkannya.

Apa?

Jadi dia malu hanya gara-gara takut kue buatannya ternyata tidak enak? Jadi aku disuruh datang sendiri sebagai kelinci percobaan begitu?

Tidak ada pernyataan cinta? Tidak ada ajakan membuat 30 bayi bersama-sama?!

Aku menatap kosong pada Ryeowook. Aku hanya dapat berdiri kaku seperti patung di tempatku sekarang. salah tingkah. Bisa kurasakan sekujur tubuhku panas dingin karena malu dan kecewa begitu menyadari betapa jauhnya aku telah berpikir selama ini.

"O-oke.." jawabku kaku, dengan kekecewaan dan rasa malu memenuhi hati. Aku yakin wajahku pasti semerah kepiting rebus sekarang.

Apa yang sudah kupikirkan selama ini?! Sungguh aku benar-benar bodoh! Huaaa memalukan sekali!

"Semoga rasanya enak ya hyung!" Ryeowook tersenyum lebar seraya menyerahkan sekotak kue buatannya padaku, yang hanya balas menatap _babo_.

-fin?-

.

.

.

Epilog

.

"Hyung belum tidur?" tanya Jongjin sambil melirik ke arah jam dinding yang telah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam itu.

"Hoaaahm..ini juga baru mau tidur. Kau?" ujar Yesung sembari menguap. Ia meraih remote televisi di atas meja kemudian menggunakannya untuk mematikan televisi yang sebelumnya ia tonton itu.

"Aku lapar!" keluh Jongjin

"Ada kue dari Ryeowook di kulkas. Belum hyung cicipi sih, makan saja.." sahut Yesung tanpa minat. Ia mengucek-ngucek matanya yang sudah setengah menutup.

"Dari Ryeowook? Apa tidak apa-apa kumakan?" tanya Jongjin

"Tidak apa. Asal jangan kau habiskan. Hyung akan makan besok pagi saja. mau tidur dulu." Sahut Yesung seraya berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Blamm!

Keheningan menyergap sekeliling Jongjin. Ia mengedikkan bahunya cuek. Ya sudah kalau begitu kumakan saja,pikirnya.

Diambilnya kue yang dimaksud Yesung tadi dari kulkas. Dibukanya kotak yang masih tertutup rapi itu. ketika kotak itu dibuka, ia dapat mencium aroma manis kue yang lezat. Membuat perutnya makin keroncongan.

Jongjin tersenyum puas. Kalau buatan Ryeowook pasti enak!pikirnya.

Ia baru saja akan memotong kue tersebut dengan pisau, namun mengurungkan niatnya saat menyadari bahwa terdapat secarik kertas yang diselipkan didalam kotak kue. Secarik kertas yang isi tulisannya dapat membuat Jongjin membelalakkan matanya lebar-lebar.

"Omo!" serunya.

Dengan kalap ia berlari menyusuri apartemen untuk menuju ke kamar hyungnya. Dengan ribut digedornya pintu malang itu membabi buta. Ia tidak peduli. Yesung harus tahu ini!

"Jongwoon hyuuuuung! Banguuuuun!" serunya heboh. Tangannya menggenggam kuat secarik kertas yang ia temukan didalam kotak kue tadi. secarik kertas yang ternyata bertuliskan:

I Love You, Hyung.

-KRW

.

.

.

mian kalo garing -_-

review?

gomawo!


	2. Chapter 2

~Watch Out For The Guy You Like Sekuel~

Disclaimer: This fiction is MINE! the casts are not T^T

Warning: BL. Don't Like? Don't Read!

Pairing: YeWook

Summary: Sekuel Watch Out For The Guy You Like! Ryeowook jadian dengan Yesung saat mabuk?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Kau pasti bercanda." Ucapku menatap Kyuhyun horor. Hei, untuk apa aku memercayai omongan yang keluar dari mulut maknae pemberontak tidak tahu sopan santun bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu! dia pasti sedang membohongiku!

"Kau mungkin tidak memercayaiku tapi masa kau juga tidak memercayai Henry dan Sungmin hyung?" Kyuhyun menatapku seolah mengejek, kemudian melirik ke arah Henry dan Sungmin hyung yang duduk disebelah kami, menatapku serius.

"Hyung tahu ini kedengaran konyol," Sungmin hyung menghela napas, menatapku simpatik tapi kemudian mengulas sebuah senyum. Uh, senyuman yang benar-benar kubenci saat ini! "tapi kau, Kim Ryeowook, memang sudah jadian dengan Yesung hyung sejak kemarin malam!"

Henry berusaha menyembunyikan tawanya, sementara Kyuhyun malah sudah tertawa lebar. Aku tahu wajahku ini sudah semerah lobster saking malunya aku. Apa-apaan ini! Aku baru saja bangun pagi ini di kamar yang kutempati bersama ketiga namja ini (kami sedang berlibur ke pantai dan menyewa sebuah penginapan, jadilah aku tidur sekamar dengan mereka) dengan kepala yang terasa berat. Aku tahu ini akibat dari mabuk semalam. Aku pasti minum kebanyakan, berhubung suasana hati hyungdeul sedang baik kemarin, aku jadi ikut-ikutan mabuk bersama Kangin hyung. Biarlah, aku kan juga ingin bersenang-senang! Melupakan untuk sejenak soal pernyataan cintaku yang tak kunjung dibalas oleh Yesung hyung...

Dia tidak pernah mengucapkan sepatah katapun padaku tentang itu. Tidak menyinggung masalah kue pemberianku itu sedikitpun. Tidak sama sekali!

Apa dia menolakku?

Memikirkannya membuat hatiku patah rasanya. Yah, mungkin memang dia menolakku. Berhubung tiap kali melihatku dia langsung lari terbirit-birit dengan wajah yang memerah. Mungkin dia marah?

Hahh...kasihan sekali aku ini.

Tapi! Maka dari itu! bagaimana coba aku bisa percaya perkataan ketiga memberku ini, bahwa aku baru saja jadian dengan Yesung hyung kemarin malam, sedang dia sebenarnya menolak cintaku sudah dari dulu-dulu?!

"Dia juga naksir kau, Wookie. Hyung tahu itu." ujar Sungmin hyung tiba-tiba, seakan tahu isi pikiranku saat ini.

"Aku..." aku menatap ragu

"Kau mungkin tidak ingat karena kau terlalu mabuk semalam." Sahut Kyuhyun lagi

"Tapi kalian juga mabuk!" tuduhku. Kalau mereka juga mabuk sepertiku sudah pasti mereka juga tidak akan mengingat dengan benar apa yang terjadi semalam, bukan? Bisa jadi mereka Cuma mempermainkanku saat ini!

"Tidak semabuk dirimu, Ryeowookie. Kau menghabiskan 4 botol soju sendirian sementara hyungdeul yang lain minum tidak sampai sebotol! Yah, kecuali Kangin hyung, sih.." jelas Sungmin hyung. Begitu mendengarnya aku meringis.

Aku janji setelah ini aku tidak mau mabuk lagi!

"Aku punya videonya kalau kau masih tidak percaya juga!" Kyuhyun melemparkan seringai andalannya, sembari menunjukkan Tab PC miliknya dihadapanku.

Aku membeku.

"Aku adalah satu-satunya orang yang masih waras kemarin malam, sedang yang lain ikutan mabuk dan menyoraki kalian. Oh! Sebenarnya Yesung hyung juga tidak mabuk. Kau tahu dia tidak begitu suka alkohol! Jadi sudah pasti, dia mengingat semua kejadian itu, dan sadar benar saat dia menerimamu menjadi pacarnya!"

_Mati aku._

"Aku tidak mau menonton. Tidak, terima kasih." Sahutku cepat, malu.

"Kalau hyung tidak menonton nanti hyung penasaran! _Just watch it!_ Tonton saja hyung!" Henry menepuk pundakku. Aku menghela napas panjang.

Jika yang mereka katakan itu benar, jika aku benar-benar jadian dengan Yesung hyung saat sedang mabuk semalam,

Aku tidak yakin bagaimana caranya aku bisa menatap wajah hyungku yang satu itu dengan normal. Tidak, aku tidak bisa! Aku bisa mati karena malu! Mungkin setelah ini aku akan kabur saja! ya, aku akan keluar dari Suju, melakukan operasi plastik untuk mengubah wajahku, mengganti namaku dan kabur jauh dari sini. Kemudian tidak akan menampakkan diri lagi dihadapan Yesung hyung dan yang lainnya, memulai hidup baru dengan mengenang malu sendirian.

Ya, aku sudah gila.

"Ini dia!" Henry bersorak kegirangan saat melihat Kyuhyun mulai memutar video laknat itu sementara aku mengucap doa dan sumpah serapah sekaligus didalam hati. Oh bagaimana Tuhan mau mendengar doaku jika aku juga memaki didalam doa itu!

Ummaaaa...ingin rasanya aku menggali lubang dalam-dalam dan mengubur diriku hidup-hidup didalamnya! T-T

.

.

.

Suasana ruang rekreasi yang sudah disewa khusus untuk Suju malam itu benar-benar kacau. Bantal duduk bertebaran dimana-mana. Sampah makanan dan peralatan makan yang kotor berserakan di atas meja sementara di lantai terdapat botol-botol Soju yang sudah kosong. Singkatnya, berantakan.

Para member menguasai segala sudut ruangan, bercanda dan tertawa-tawa keras seperti orang kesurupan. Di tengah-tengah ruangan tampak Kangin dan Ryeowook yang sedang mengadakan kontes minum. Sorak sorai terdengar dari seluruh penjuru ruangan, terutama suara Kyuhyun yang terdengar paling keras, berhubung dirinyalah yang merekam video itu.

Semenit kemudian, kontes berakhir. Hari itu Ryeowook kalah dengan selisih satu gelas dari Kangin. Kangin tertawa senang dan mulai memeluki Shindong, meracau tidak jelas saking mabuknya ia, sementara Ryeowook tepar di lantai.

Kamera video masih menyorot ke arah Ryeowook yang tengah terbaring dengan wajah memerah. Sebuah senyum gaje tercetak di wajahnya, sesekali ia terkikik kesenangan.

Tiba-tiba Ryeowook bangkit. Dengan agak sempoyongan ia mencoba duduk, kemudian merangkak menuju sudut kiri ruangan dimana sedari tadi terdapat Yesung disana, duduk sendirian memerhatikan kontes gila itu dalam diam.

"Ryeo..wookie?" Yesung melebarkan kedua matanya, tampak kaget sekaligus gugup ketika melihat Ryeowook tiba-tiba mendekatinya.

"Hyungghhh..." Ryeowook terkekeh, "bukankah udara hari ini panas?" racaunya sambil tertawa. Yesung tersenyum gugup.

"A-benarkah? Kurasa ini..o-oh! Ryeowook!" Yesung menghentikan ucapannya. Terbelalak ketika melihat Ryeowook yang tiba-tiba melepas kaos yang ia pakai dan melemparkannya ke kepala Eunhyuk yang berada beberapa meter disebelahnya. Eunhyuk yang juga sedang mabuk tidak protes, dia hanya tertawa-tawa kegirangan.

"Hnnggg..masih panas..." keluh Ryeowook.

Dan Yesung, dengan wajahnya yang memerah mulai panik ketika melihat gelagat Ryeowook yang seolah hendak membuka celana pendeknya.

"Hya! Hentikan itu! jangan buka celanamu!" panik Yesung seraya menahan tangan Ryeowook

"Kyuhyun-ah! Jangan diam disana dan merekam kami saja! bantu hyung!" Yesung beralih menatap ke arah kamera.

"Tidak mau!" suara ejekan Kyuhyun terdengar.

"Hyungie..." Ryeowook terkekeh geli ketika menyadari Yesung memegang tangannya begitu erat. Yesung yang baru sadar, langsung melepaskan genggamannya dengan gugup.

"Kenapa dilepas..." Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya, terdengar kecewa

"Pegang tanganku lagi, hyungie... pegang tanganku..." Ryeowook mulai bergelayut manja sementara Yesung makin panik dibuatnya. Keringat dingin membasahi pelipis namja malang itu. wajahnya semakin merah karena malu. Ia tak dapat berbicara dengan benar karena gugup. Hanya dapat terbata-bata menjawab Ryeowook.

"A-aku..itu..aku..ka-kau..."

"Kau membenciku ya, hyunggg?" kali ini Ryeowook mulai terisak. Yesung terkesiap. Menoleh ke arah ke sekeliling dan melihat beberapa member mulai menyadari 'tontonan' menarik di sudut ruangan itu dan ikut bergabung bersama Kyuhyun.

"Hoy! Jangan Cuma menonton! Bantu aku!" marahnya. Namun malang nasib pemuda Kim itu hari ini, para member yang sedang setengah mabuk (minus Kangin yang sudah tepar sejak tadi) hanya tergelak. Menertawakan Yesung. Yesung mendengus kesal.

"Hyuuunngghhh... kau membenciku ya? Hyung tidak membalas pernyataan cintaku dan menjauh dariku...hiks..." racau Ryeowook sambil menangis. Yesung menatap ke arah para member dengan panik. Terdengar suara terkejut kesemuanya sebelum akhirnya satu per satu mulai menyoraki Yesung.

"Aku mencintaimu, hyuuuuuunngg...hiks..."

_Oh tidak._

"Ciieeee Jongwoooooon!"

"Suit-suit! (?)"

Sial, maki Yesung. Mengingat gedoran Jongjin di pintunya beberapa malam yang lalu, dan isi secarik kertas mungil yang terselip di kotak kue itu yang membuat dirinya tidak bisa tidur selama berhari-hari, dan selalu lari tiap kali melihat wajah Ryeowook saking malunya ia.

"Hyu-hyung..tidak membencimu, Ryeowookie..." jawab Yesung susah payah

"Jinjjaaaa...?" Ryeowook membulatkan kedua matanya, mencondongkan wajahnya ke arah Yesung. Yesung menggeliat gelisah.

"N-ne.."

"Kalau begitu.. hyung pasti mau menuruti permintaanku kan?" Ryeowook menyeringai, dengan iseng mulai mengelus-elus dada Yesung.

"Ma-maksudmu?" Yesung menatap horor. Ryeowook hanya terkikik.

"Ayo makan! Aaaahmm~~" Ryeowook mengambil sebuah sushi dengan sumpit dan menyodorkannya pada Yesung.

Yesung terdiam.

"Ayo hyuuuung!" Ryeowook menarik lengan Yesung, menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Sementara Yesung berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya.

Kenapa Ryeowook saat mabuk begitu menyukai aegyo dan skinship seperti ini! Yesung merasa otaknya berhenti berfungsi saat melihat wajah Ryeowook yang memerah itu.

"Ayooo~~ aaaahhhmmm~~~" aegyo Ryeowook. Yesung membuka mulutnya dengan ragu, terlihat begitu kaku saat mendengar sorak sorai para member yang menggodanya.

"Enak?" Ryeowook tersenyum begitu lebar hingga Yesung tak dapat menelan sushi yang sedang ia makan itu. Pemuda malang itu hanya mengangguk kaku.

"Kalau begitu jadilah pacarku."

"Uhukk! Uhukk!" Yesung terbatuk. Menyemburkan kunyahan sushinya ke arah wajah Donghae.

"Hyuuuunggg...jadi pacarkuuuu..." Ryeowook mulai merengek.

Astaga. Wajah Yesung memanas. Bahkan ia tidak bisa bernapas dibuatnya.

"Jadi pacarku! Pacarku! Pacarku! Pacarku! Pa-hmmph!"

"Huuuuuuuyyyy!"

"Ciiiieeeeeeee (?)"

Sorak sorai makin ribut terdengar di ruangan itu saat Yesung menarik tengkuk Ryeowook dan membungkam mulutnya dengan sebuah ciuman.

"Kau tidak bisa diam, ya? Tidak usah merengek begitu pun hyung mau, kok." Bisik Yesung (sambil menahan malu) di telinga Ryeowook.

Yang kini malah jatuh tertidur dengan pulasnya di pelukan Yesung.

.

.

.

"Itu. Adalah. Video. Termenarik. Yang. Pernah. Kutonton. Seumur. Hidupku!" Sungmin hyung tertawa kecil. Kyuhyun dan Henry manggut-manggut tanda setuju.

"Bagaimana, Ryeowookie?" Sungmin hyung menoleh ke arahku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresi wajahku sekarang ini. Yang jelas pasti aku terlihat begitu konyol karena Sungmin hyung langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak menatapku.

Aku tidak bisa berkata-kata.

Sungguh! Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sedang kurasakan ini. Coba bayangkan saja bagaimana rasanya jika kalian berada di posisiku!

"Ryeowookie? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyuhyun menatap geli. Aku mengangguk kaku seperti robot.

"Bagaimana? Videonya bagus kan?" goda Kyuhyun lagi. Henry mulai tertawa.

"Tidak! Tidak sama sekali!" seruku keras

"Aku tidak setuju."

.

.

.

.

Eh?

Suara siapa itu tadi yang bilang tidak setuju?

"Yesung hyung?!" Henry membelalak menatap ke arah belakangku

"Hyung! Sejak kapan kau disini!"

"Hyung..kau..ikut menonton?"

Hening.

Astaga astaga astaga.

Aku merasa bulu kudukku merinding. Punggungku serasa mendingin seperti disiram es. Aku hanya dapat terdiam kaku dan tidak berani menoleh ke belakang. Sungguh, kumohon siapapun bawa aku pergi sekarang juga! yang jauh dari sini!

"Bisa tinggalkan kami berdua?" suara husky itu terdengar lagi. astaga ini bukan mimpi! Ini nyata! Astaga apa yang harus aku lakukaaaaan!

Aku tersentak saat melihat Sungmin hyung, Kyuhyun dan Henry yang satu per satu mulai bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkanku. Dan saat melihat tatapan jahil mereka, aku bersumpah akan membuat hidup mereka menderita setelah ini! Ya, tunggu saja pembalasan dariku!

"Sampai kapan kau mau mengacuhkan hyung begitu?"

Deg!

Kali ini aku tidak bisa mengelak karena tiba-tiba Yesung hyung sudah berada di sampingku.

Oh mati aku. Aku benar-benar mati. Mungkin aku memang sudah mati saat ini. Ya, aku sudah mati. Jiwaku sudah melayang ke surga para maknae yang teraniaya dan jasadku sudah terkulai lemas di pelukan Yesung hyung.

Seperti saat ia menciumku kemarin...

"Ryeowook-ah?" Yesung hyung tersenyum menatapku. Aku balas meliriknya dengan kikuk. Jari jemariku yang gemetar digenggamnya begitu erat. Jujur, aku menyukai genggamannya yang begitu hangat ini. Rasa hangatnya perlahan-lahan dapat menghapus segala keteganganku.

"I Love You Too."

-fin-

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hola hola xD

Tuh Yewook jadian. Ini udah bener2 tamat lho ya ga ada lanjutannya lagi kkkk

Maaf kalo sekuelnya ga sesuai harapan dan ga memuaskan .-.

Soalnya saya teringat kalo Wook lagi mabuk tuh katanya suka mendadak skinship dan lovey dovey sama hyungdeulnya kan? Jadi dibuat gitu aja di fic ini hehehe

jadi intinya Kyu ngerekam Wook yg lagi mabuk nempel2 sama Yesung, sampe akhirnya Yesung gatahan dan nyium Wook xD

makasih yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya :D

more reviews?

gomawo!


End file.
